Oh for the Love of THANOS not ME!
by jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose
Summary: A 20 year old man gets inserted into a young Harry Osborne in the MCU now he is going to own the world. Further intro in chapter one


Chapter one

I don´t own any characters they are property of Marvel

Hey my name is Joseph but you can call me Jo I´m 20 years old and I live in Argentina my parents moved here when I was 6 because they decided to buy several acres of land and buy some real state in Buenos Aires so I´ve been living here since I was a boy. I'm a normal young adult I´ve suffered through high school yet I never really suffered bullying for one simple reason I LOVE martial arts they are my passion I started Krav Maga when I was 8 and that was it I was hooked I went every weekend and since I was 10 every day after school. I've also been doing Kali every day since I was 12 not only did I go after school but I also used my free time at home to practice everything I learned and it´s thanks to that that I ended where I am today.

I was walking home late after finishing my Kali training for the day when I heard a shout, it came from an alley. It was your normal mugging and I, like the fool that I am decided to interfere, long story short I broke a few bones and noses but I was shot, Go figure next thing I know blackness.

Endless void that is all I know as time passes it´s black it´s empty and it´s silent. Like nothing I ever imagined. I sometimes hear muffled voices around me yet I can't quite hear what they say and as time passes I feel weird like I´m there yet I´m not.

Hope that is what I feel when I see the light and before I know it I´m pulled into the light It´s too much so I close my eyes. I feel as I´m pulled and carry by several hand as I cry out to know what is happening yet the only thing I can seem to get out is a shrilling cry. After some minutes I´m finally passed to the Giant woman that I now know is my mother. She is beautiful Golden haired and blue eyed she is the most stunning woman I´ve ever seen and I can now hear her talking.

"Hi beautiful I´m your momma and I love you, I´ll always protect you Harry"

After that I fall asleep only to wake up to the face of a young William Defoe? Ok what the actual FUCK! And that is not the worst part because then he talks

"You are going to carry our name far I can already tell soon enough the world will see you as you are Harry Osborne".

It´s been ten years since I was reborn into this world and things have been going quite well for me after all I´m Harry Osborne child Genius and Heir to Oscorp Industries the number 2 weapons manufacturer company in the world and current director of the Bioengineering and robotics departments. So I know what you might be thinking. Wow how the hell did you did all that when you are only 10 years old well let's just say I took advantage of Marvel Logic, neural plasticity, money and future knowledge to a criminal level.

It turns out I was reborn with Marvel level intellects and I was a SUPER genius and when I say SUPER I mean SUPER. I´ve always been smart in fact I had an IQ of 135 in my past life and I was alright I mean I used to have an easy time at school I even got my law degree in 4 years (usually took 5 to 6 years where I lived) I could study the night before a final and got at leas every final I ever took I could read a book understand it and forever remember what I lernt but now, now I was just freakish I scaered even myself I found out I had an IQ of 317 even higher than Tony FREAKING Stark and Reed Richards. It all started when I turned 2 years old and Bernard, my families butler (Yes we have a Butler I´m an Osborne) reading in my fathers library. Now I´ve been reading the most advanced biochemistry bioengineering and robotics books I could find ever since I could crawl the reason for this is my previous phycology and neuroscience knowledge about neuronal plasticity my theory was that my body and mind would be in sync with my new body's development so I read and read and read medicine chemistry Anatomy anything and everything I could find the result was… scary I understood and theorized on concepts I couldn't even dream of before. For example I had a posiblish way to balance and control the Extremis virus. It was completely theoretical and I had no idea of the real temperatures the virus would reach or the virus actual composition but it was something. Anyway Bernard saw mw reading and immediately called my father Norman without my knowing and long story short after he came home from Oscorp and watched me read gaping like a fish he scooped me up in a Hug and shouted how proud he was.

The days that followed were crazy my father brought the best of the best to test and tutor me he even opened a trust fund to my name and told me to buy myself any equipment I wished to study whatever I wanted. And so my forming stage begun I learnt everything I could by age 6 I was already an authority figure at Oscorp I was helping with the development of several projects and had my own secret Lab where I had stalked thousands of pumpkin bombs and Razor bats and I had my own AI named Alfred I know so I like Batman Sue me. Alfred had control of Oscorps whole mainframe and my own private insolated server this server was basically impenetrable I mean its firewalls had firewalls not to mention he was constantly connected with every digital device on earth I was even inside SHIELDs systems god will Fury be pissed when he found out.

At age 8 I was named head of the robotics department and the new Bioengineering department after I created my very own cybernetic limb replacement tech it was basically a Winter Soldier knock off made from carbon fiber polymer it was cheaper softer and faster than anything on the market and my father had practically handed project development and planning in full to me since here he had the same illness that killed my mother, yes she died shorltly after my first birthday and Norman was slowly heading that way. This was when I started taking measures to avoid a future green goblin disaster so I had Alfred start several ghost corporations and LLCs to start purchasing Oscorp actions leaving my father with his now 32% ownership 14% scattered amongst the board and a massive 54% in my own hands that was incredibly difficult to do since I was still a minor and most shareholders didn't want to part with Oscorp stock since I had made us the second biggest company right behind Stark we had a good 83 billion value to Starks 100 but that will change shortly in fact today we have a good 93 billion to Tonys 96 he lost some minor military contracts once I started manufacturing better assault riffles handguns and grenades nothing major yet but I had several projects ready to make my way to number one after I finally had my own company once Norman finally dies. I know what you are thinking. He is your father shouldn't you save him? The answer to that is no because I don't want to have him become the Green Goblin and he is actually in my way after all he still spends his days trying to develop the Oz Formula and playing with the spider project along many other morally questionable projects that could actually ruin the company if they are exposed the PR disaster would be massive. So I will let his illness run his course.

Back to the present day I am actually flying to Siberia in my Private Jet.

"Sir we will be arriving to target in 5 minutes¨

¨Thanks Ronnie get team A ready to land and secure the perimeter I will proceed into the facility alone"

"But Sir I cant let you go alone we don't know"

"you can and you will but don't worry the place is abandoned and what I am going to get is currently no threat at all"

The walk into the facility is quiet and serene the only noise are my footsteps and the 6 portable Cryo containers controlled by Alfred. As I make it to the centre of the bunker I can now see the deadliest squad Hydra ever had and I´m giddy because of what this ´s time to get my very own Private kill squad and for me to get my very own Super Soldier Serump and to start my very own perfecting of the Oz Formula it´s finaly time to become Super.


End file.
